Beyblade Arctic Sword
by pentopia11
Summary: After Kaji is transferred to the Beyblade world, it's been one thing after another. And what will come of the organization that's trying to create a duplicate Japanese team? Sorry, I suck at descriptions...
1. InterDimensional Switch

**NOTE TO SELF:** Main: Kaji Subeta (Male) – Partner: Ice Xiphias WA130 HF

**-Chapter 1-**

**Inter-Dimensional Switch**

Kaji Subeta groaned from boredom. There was nothing to do, compared to his old home in Japan. Everything on TV was either bad news or a re-run, wasn't there anything he could do? Alaska was so cold and dark. Seeing the darkness outside every waking hour wasn't exactly comforting… He couldn't go outside in these winter months would surely result in freezing. Six hours all to himself, what to do? He pulled out his friend's goodbye present, a custom bey, Flame Aquario. Wishing he was back at his old home, he drifted off to sleep.

_Voices echoed in his head. They were so clear, yet, he couldn't understand them at all. They were clearly in English, but yet, he couldn't grasp the meaning. Each echo brought pounding pain to his brain. Unable to take it, he searched the darkness of his dream for a way out. It was all pitch black, with no sign of escape. He was just there, in the middle of nowhere, suspended in space, surrounded by painful echoes. He closed his eyes and searched inside himself. Nothing there, but he felt more confident. Opening his eyes, Kaji looked up. Was that a flame? He moved towards it. There it was, burning an icy blue. He was drawn to it. Kaji couldn't resist the urge to touch it, even though he knew he might get burnt. Without a second thought, his had closed around the flame, but it grasped something warm and hard. Was it…a bey? This was weird. His hand felt perfectly fine and the bey's light was inviting. He felt as if he was one with it, like it was just an extension of his spirit. He held the bey close and a bright light appeared before him, eating away the darkness. Maybe I'll just…do it over…_

Kaji jolted awake as a car rumbled overhead. _Now there's a sound I haven't heard in a long time…_ Looking up, he saw the bottom of a bridge, in front of him, a river. His back was up against a grassy slope. He backed further up. _Where am I?_ His hand's clenched as a truck vroomed noisily across the bridge, but he felt something in his right hand. He brought his hand up in front of him and opened it up. _Could it be?_ It was the exact same bey as the one he had seen in his dream. Without having to think, he knew all about it, as if he had known all his life, _Ice Xiphias WA130 HF_. Ice? Xiphias? Did those parts even exist? _Ice, sharp and rough, Xiphias, the Swordfish from the Dorado constellation._ He put the bey in his pocket. He knew all about Ice Xiphias, but what about his location. He knew one thing, he wasn't in Alaska anymore, oh, and make that two, he was definitely awake. He didn't have dreams like this when he slept.

He stood up and noticed his clothes had changed, _better for traveling, I guess._ He pushed aside a streak of icy blue hair that had apparently replaced a former brown clump. Apparently, there had been a lot of changes when he was sleeping. Kaji stretched and walked out from under the bridge. Hearing a clash of metal, he ran off towards it. _If this is my new life, you can bet I'll be using it to my fullest._

* * *

**Yeah, fail. Whatever, just doing it for my own entertainment.**


	2. The Battle Begins

**-Chapter 2-**

**The Battle Begins**

Kaji ran past a ton of small bey stadiums in pursuit of the noise. _It all looks familiar. It's just like Japan, just more suited or bay battling. Just like the world from the TV show! Maybe I really am in the Beyblading World. If I am, I don't want to leave._ Gripping Ice Xiphias tighter in his hand, he picked up the pace, but a large, empty stadium at his left drew him away. _Just one little test run…_ He grabbed the launcher, which had been at his hip when he woke up, and placed his bey at the bottom. Putting his hand on the ripcord, he pulled with all his might. The force of the bey pushed him back. _I'm going to need a lot more practice._ He watched Xiphias spin aggressively around the stadium. _An attack type. You know, if this really is the beyblading world, Xiphias should be able to work with me instead of just spinning around in circles._

"Follow me!" Kaji called out, and took a step back.

The bey jumped out of the stadium and to his side. Smiling, he caught it as jumped up to his hand. _This is going to be great!_ He searched for the clash again, but it was gone. _Maybe I can still find it…_ He looked around the park, but the corner he was in was deserted. He took off to the other end.

Kaji arrived to see a small crowd of kids comparing their beys.

One of them, one of the taller boys hailed him over, "Hey, want to join us?"

Kaji joined in with the group, "Sure!"

The boy nodded, "My name's Kousoku, this is my bey, Earth Gemios, what's yours?"

"My partner's Ice Xiphias, oh and I'm Kaji."

"Ice Xiphias, never heard of it."

"Pretty new to me too, I just got it, but I feel connected to it somehow."

"That's weird," replied Kousoku, with a shrug, "Want to battle? Mine's a defense type."

"Uh sure, mine's an attack type…"

A gasp rose up from the crowd and everything was silent, the whispers were barely audible, "Is he really going to battle the big guy?"

"Kousoku's **pretty** strong…"

"That guy's got guts!"

"He's gonna get creamed."

Kaji was a little nervous, from the looks of it, this guy was the strongest of the group. He'd have to do his best to win. _It's a good chance to test my strength, how far can I go when pushed to the limit?_ He stepped over to the bey stadium, and Kousoku stood across on the other side. He placed his bey on the bottom of his launcher. It fit in a lot easier than it had when he used to do it with his friends. _I'm standing now. I couldn't do that before, in fear that out beys might crack, and that fact the tips ground down easily. That's different now. Everything's different now. _He took a deep breath and shifted into a comfortable launching position. He put his hand on the ripcord and leveled his launcher to the ground.

Kousoku gave him a reassuring smile, he returned it with a weaker one. The crowd started the chant, "3!"

"2!" Kousoku followed.

"1!" Kaji continued, hoping that was correct.

"Let it rip!" everyone said at once.

Pulling on the ripcord will all his strength, Kaji released his bey into the stadium. It bounced confidentially in the middle and began spinning around the stadium. He felt a rush of energy and his bladers instinct strengthened. It was like his old battles, just with more strength. Kousoku's bey landed in the middle and assumed a defensive position. _Okay, so either he going to let me hit him, and Xiphias will bounce off with little effect, or he'll just move out of the way at the last second. He's probably bigger on stamina, so I can't hold this one out. __**What do I do?**_ His body responded to his urgency and the echoing voices from his head started again.

Kaji gritted his teeth. _Not…now…_ He tried to push the voices away, but they only became louder. He squeezed his eyes shut, but not before seeing Xiphias glow a bright ice blue.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, kinda. Well, this is all I'm posting for now~**

**I've got more though. *fails evil laugh***


	3. The Spirit of the Swordfish

**Chapter 3**

**The Spirit of the Swordfish**

_Where's your faith? _The echos formed a single echoing voice that could be deciphered.

"Who's there?" Kaji barely managed an audible whisper that Kousoku couldn't hear.

_Where's your faith? Are you telling me that your spirit's that weak? That I'm weak? Trust in me. If we work together we can do it._

"To-together? Xiphias?" Kaji rasped.

The voice had stopped and the pain disappeared. _You're right, _he thought,_ I shouldn't doubt Xiphias' strength, when even I don't know its fullest extent._

Opening his eyes, he watched Xiphias circle Gemios. _If I can attack fast enough, I can hit it before it can even think of moving._

"Now Xiphias!" Kaji pointed towards Gemios. Xiphias streaked around the stadium, a simple blur of icy light blue. Kaji spirit was radiating with a similar aura.

"Hit it!"

Xiphias streaked across the stadium and pushed Gemios into the sky.

"Hold your ground!" Kousoku yelled.

Gemios flared yellow and pushed down on Xiphias.

"You can take it!" Kaji yelled, transferring his energy to Xiphias, "Push back!"

Xiphias pushed up on Gemios with great strength. The two beys rose higher in the air before streaking to the ground. Kaji looked straight at Kousoku before the two beys crashed into the stadium. They were both completely exhausted.

Kaji looked into the stadium and the onlookers peered in. There was a clash of metal and the two beys appeared out from under a chunk of the stadium. _It's…not over?_

Kaji took a deep breath and stood back. _Trust me._ Xiphias voiced echoed in his head with a small twinge of pain. _Then I will._ Pointing towards the sky he put all his will in to Xiphias.

"Breach the water!" A large, icy blue swordfish rose out of the stadium, Ice Xiphias at its core.

Kaji's blue eyes flashed a lighter shade as Xiphias' arched form dove towards the stadium smashed Gemios out of the stadium. Gemios crashed into a three behind Kousoku.

Kaji felt drained. He caught Xiphias and collapsed on the floor. He heard Kousoku mutter, "No new bey should have that much power…" before blacking out.

* * *

**Just finished Chapter Five... Not the biggest chapter, I'm just sorting them by occurrences, since I keep them all on one Word File and just paste 'em over.**


	4. Team Silver Flight

**Chapter 4**

**Team Silver Flight**

Kaji groaned and opened his eyes, looking straight up at a plain white ceiling. The medical smell flooded his senses. He noticed was holding Ice Xiphias firmly in his right hand. Feeling drained, he tried to remember what happened. _I blacked out…right after I won the battle with Kousoku._ He heard a knock at the door and a nurse walked in, "You've got a visitor."

"Who?" he asked, too tired to give it much thought.

"A man who goes by the name Kyoumu. Do you know him?"

"No, but you can let him in if you want."

Kaji leaned against the wall behind his bed. _He thought about the name, but drew a blank. Who is this guy, and why does he want to see me?_ A tall man in a white suit and fancy jet black hair walked into the room and sat down in the visitor's chair. He stared straight at Kaji, and he stared back, but after a bit, he dropped his gaze, feeling uneasy. The visitor continued staring, as if he were waiting for Kaji to say something first. _This guy creeps me out…_

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I run a business that trains strong bladers."

"I'm not strong."

"Actually, you are. You were able to tap into your bey's true power."

"What true power?"

"Have you ever heard that all beys hold limitless power?"

Kaji nodded.

"Well, the first sign that a blader has harnessed a bey's power is that they can make the bey's beast appear. The boy that you had battled, had only begun to find that power."

"Mine was just luck."

"Don't be so humble."

"I still don't see why you want me."

"There are few bladers in each country that can even find the power, much less control it. Those are the truly strong bladers, the bladers that can stand on the top of the world."

"Why do you want to train them?"

"Aside from my main goal, helping bladers master their strength, I want to prepare a good team for the world championships."

"Why do you want to win?"

"Why do people Beyblade?"

"I see your point."

"So will you join?"

"Are you with the WBBA?"

"Well, no."

"Then the WBBA gave you control over Japan's team this year?"

"Not exactly. The WBBA is still setting up their team like normal."

"Then isn't your team illegal?"

"We haven't been hiding our team from the WBBA, if they wanted to arrest us, why didn't they do it?"

"I guess I see your point. I'll have to think about it."

Kaji checked the date on the computer screen next to him. _Good, I've only been unconscious for an hour. Man, the news sure spreads…_

"You'll have to hurry though," Kyoumu replied, "you have to figure out who'll pay your hospital bill."

He gave Kaji an odd smile, _Apparently, he doesn't smile often._ Kaji dug his hands in his pockets. This was a hard one.

"How can I reach you?" Kaji asked.

Kyoumu slipped Kaji his business card and walked out the door. Kaji waited a bit before looking at it. The words "Team Silver Flight" were emblazoned on the top. _Seems good enough to me…_ Kaji cleared his mind and tried thinking of all the Beyblade episodes he had ever watched. He could remember a few that posed as good guys. Plot Ocean was getting deeper. Kaji would have to watch his step.

* * *

**I don't trust him. You can never trust the guys that give you really good deals, especially in the Beyblade world.**


	5. Decision

**-Chapter 5-**

**Decision**

By nightfall, Kaji felt a lot better and most of his strength had returned. He walked downstairs for the bill.

"Oh, the payment's already been covered by the Kousoku Family. No need to worry about it."

Kaji nodded and left. _I'll have to thank him later…_ He needed a good place to think. Placing Xiphias in its container he walked back to the bridge where he had first found himself. As the full moon rose into the sky, the whir of cars and trucks above slowed. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, he needed to think about this thoroughly.

_ I was tempted to join this Silver Flight Team the moment he came in, but the whole thing seemed kind of suspicious when I found out that he could be working illegally. I'm probably not going to join, but I mean, the offer sounds really good. The whole thing with the hospital bill, I don't know if he knew that Kousoku already paid for it. He was gaining an advantage there. _

Kaji shifted into a better position. He shouldn't stay awake, better to conserve his energy now, so that he would have it when he needed it. Besides, he needed more time to think about Kyoumu's offer. It was still and option.

Kaji woke up at the crack of dawn as the sun stretched across the Earth. Immediately, last night's troubles flooded his mind. He needed an answer, but who could he ask? Everyone who'd been invited probably said yes._ I'll have to make this one on my own._ Shoving his hands into his pockets, he decided to take a walk. It should help clear my mind, plus, _I don't know half of the places in this city. I'd like to know what's in the place I'm living._

Kaji passed the stadiums again, the one where he had played at with Kousoku had already been fixed. He stared inside the shiny bowl before passing on. It was there where this whole mess had started. He gave a grim smile. _What an impression I just have made, fainting in front of all those people._ _But, why?_ Kaji stopped in his tracks. _Because I wasn't able to control Xiphias' energy. All that power could easily run wild. It almost did. I guess it took everything we had to keep it directed._

He pulled Xiphias out from its container, and placed it on his launcher. He traced his steps back to the stadium. _If I join Silver Flight, I'll be able to control that power. But who says I can't do that with just Xiphias. If we don't have confidence in ourselves, our bond can't grow, even if my physical strength increases. Isn't it the bond between us that's our greatest weapon. We won't be able to do anything if we can't trust each other through all the experiences we could share._ Kaji put his hand on the ripcord. _We'll do this…together! _

Xiphias entered the stadium, charged with power. Together, they'd master the power and show Silver Flight that they didn't need to train with them to become stronger!

* * *

**Yay? Working on longer chapters...**


	6. Training Together

**Chapter 6**

**Training Together**

Kaji picked up Xiphias from the middle of the broken up stadium. A drop of sweat rolled down his face. _This has got to be the hundredth time… Every time I try to use Xiphias' power it spins out of control unless I use a lot of my strength. There has to be another way._ He suddenly felt like joining Silver Flight. He held Xiphias in front of him. _What am I doing wrong?_ There was no reply.

_Maybe this just isn't the place to train…_ Kaji stood up as the sun began to fall. He walked up to the bridge and watched the cars pass. Most of them seemed to be heading towards the city. _So the other way is probably a better place to train?_ He hadn't seen Kousoku since their battle. _Maybe he's off training somewhere._ His stomach grumbled. Kaji groaned, _Plus, I need to find food. Well, if there is a wilderness out there, I've got a better chance than in a city like this…_ He put Xiphias back in its case and headed down the road.

About an hour later, the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Kaji had come across a forest. _Seems good enough… _He pulled Xiphias back out and launched it.

"Go Xiphias!" Even without its true power, it was pretty strong and easy to control, but when its strength was released…

Xiphias smashed into a tree and it crashed to the ground, "Again!"

In no time, two more trees had fallen, but Xiphias had slowed down and crashed into the third one with barely a dent. Xiphias clattered to the ground. Kaji bent down to pick it up. _If our connection's not strong enough, I'll never be able to master Xiphias' true power. _Kaji shook his head. What was he thinking? **_We'll_**_ never be able to master __**our **__power._

"Right," Xiphias strained to push the large trunks into a row. He collapsed on top of them, panting. _Can't….stop…now…_

"Slice them Ice Xiphias!" Kaji launched his bey at the logs; it would take teamwork to survive out here, wouldn't it? Xiphias cut across the hard surface and cut them up into smaller pieces. He stacked them up and put the smaller pieces together for a fire. _Now for the rocks…_

Kaji launched Xiphias, "Can you find a stream or something similar?" Xiphias took off at a high speed. Kaji struggled to follow. He could feel his strength drain from his body. _Have to keep up… We've got to be able to share our strengths._

Panting heavily, Kaji collapsed at the stream's bank. He noticed similar effects in Xiphias as its speed slowed and it stopped spinning in front of him. _I've got no stamina. It reflects on Xiphias. _Picking up Xiphias, he prepared to launch it. He felt a sharp twinge of pain in his right arm, _Gotta keep going.._.He pulled on the ripcord and Xiphias landed in the middle of the stream.

"Push the water away!" Xiphias sped uphill, but nothing happened. Kaji sighed and plunged into the water, which was warm from the day's heat. He found Xiphias, it had stopped spinning. He grabbed it and pulled himself out of the water. Ice Xiphias was soaking wet, but a bit colder than the water itself. Kaji ignored that. It hardly seemed important at the time.

Kaji followed the water back upstream. He was dead tired from the day's word. The moon shone high overhead. He picked a few stones from the river. _If Xiphias could clear the water, I could have had a chance at some fish…_ _Our power's still not strong enough._ He headed back to camp and placed the rocks in a circle around the wood. _Great, how am I supposed to light this? _He looked at his launcher and noticed a piece of metal at the bottom. _Perfect._

Kaji stood up and launched Xiphias at the pile. It balanced on top.

"Go lower, Xiphias!" Xiphias slid down another piece of wood and landed on the bottom of the fire pit. Holding out the bottom of his launcher towards Xiphias, he told it what to do.

"Hit it with all your strength."

Ice Xiphias backed up a bit before charging straight at the metal tip. There was an explosive spark and Kaji was thrown back. He hit a tree and began to feel dizzy. _I've got to stay awake…_ He crawled forward, his vision blurry. Looking at the fireplace he had created, he thought he saw an icy blue glob burning in front of him. _It could just be a hallucination. _Kaji collapsed on the floor, but he was determined to reach Xiphias before he could black out. He pulled himself closer, his stomach scraping painfully against the pine needles. He reached out to grab the still spinning Xiphias, but his hand was numbed by a cold. Kaji couldn't find the source. He looked up at the fire.

_No-No way!_

* * *

_****_**Chapter Name? Oh yes, very imaginative. -_-**


	7. Frozen Flame

**Chapter 7**

**Frozen Flame**

Kaji blinked and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He couldn't be seeing right, could he? The blurriness disappeared from his eyes. That confirmed it. He was looking straight at a blue flame encased in a thick coat of dry ice. What's more, the ice wasn't even melting. Kaji reached out and grabbed Xiphias, a frozen surge jolted painfully through his body. He squeezed his bey hard, trying to concentrate, but the cold drained his strength and he lay unmoving on the forest floor.

Kaji squinted as the first rays of light peeked over the horizon. _How long have I been out?_ He double checked the fire; it was reduced to simmering coals. _Could it have been just a dream? I was so tired last night that I can't even be sure that it really happened!_ Kaji pulled himself up, feeling a bit better. _Training time._ His stomach grumbled. _But I don't have anything. _Right, the fish.

He trekked to the stream again, it was still flowing like normal. Feeling a bit more confident, Kaji placed Xiphias on the bottom of his launcher. With the pull of his ripcord, Xiphias spun strongly in the stream.

"Go Xiphias!" I felt kind of foolish saying it, because I didn't exactly know what I was telling it to do. Xiphias charged forward, the water turning to slush behind it. _I wasn't expecting that. _

"Charge harder!" The slush turned to snow. _What am I doing?_

"Go! Now!" The snow hardened to ice. _Is this Xiphias' power?_

A fish hit that bank, followed by one, then another. Apparently, Xiphias was throwing them out of the water. _I know we haven't completely mastered the power yet, but this is a lot of improvement after just one day, crazy about training._ Kaji gathered up the fish before heading to the bank to pick up Xiphias. It was ice-cold. He slipped it into its case and brought the fish back to the fire. He placed the fish on some sticks over the burning coals after he picked off the scales.

A few minutes later, he removed the fish from the fire; they seemed cooked enough. After eating some, he decided to save a few for later. Feeling a lot better, he decided now was a good time to resume his training.

The subject? Teamwork. If he and Xiphias could work well together, then that might be a huge improvement. He launched Xiphias and grabbed a stick. _Balancing time._ The thought brought a smile to his face. _If we can do this, I should sign up for the circus._

"Up the tree Xiphias!" Xiphias darted up the trunk and stayed on a branch. Kaji tried to align the stick with Xiphias' position.

"Now down!" Xiphias came down, several inches ahead of him. He reached out to catch Xiphias, but lost his balance and fell on the pine needles. Xiphias spun safely in his hand.

"Let's try this again…" Xiphias went back up to the branch and Kaji moved the stick to what he thought was a better place. Xiphias came down, it was a bit closer, just a bit to the left. Kaji caught Xiphias on his right shoe.

"Guess we're getting better."

By nightfall, they had mastered the balancing technique. _But, there are more. Let's try connecting our minds better in the morning._ Kaji picked up the remaining fish and ate them, but them didn't do much to help his hunger. _I'll get more… in the morning…_

Kaji woke up and picked up Xiphias. _Time for fishing…_ Groggily, he walked off towards the stream. He was wide awake by the time he reached it.

"Let it rip!" Xiphias speed upstream. Slush turned to ice just a bit faster than it had before. In no time, five fish were on the stream's bank. Kaji caught Xiphias as it returned to him.

Xiphias nodded, "Good job."

Picking up the fish, he returned to camp. Setting a few new logs in the place of the old fire he prepared to light it. _Great, how am I going to do this? _He looked at the silent fish. _As if they were going to give me and answer…_ The sun glinted off one of the fish's mouth. _A hook!_ He carefully pulled the hook out and placed it in the circle of stones surrounding the wood.

"Let it rip!" Xiphias spun around the logs and smashed into the hook, creating a spark. This time, it successfully lit the fire with no explosions or ice. Kaji caught Xiphias as it returned to him. _Time to clean the fish…_

After a nice fish breakfast, that tasted almost exactly like his previous lunch and dinner, he set out to train.

Launching Xiphias, he gave instructions, "Okay, the point of this exercise is to help us better understand each other. We'll split up and go separate ways, but after a minute or so, we have to try to find each other. The faster we can, the better it is."

Xiphias took off into the forest as a response. _I think that means he understands…_ Kaji took off in the opposite direction.

In about twenty minutes, they met up right back at the fire.

"We're no good at this, ready to try again?" Xiphias took off in a parallel direction to the stream. Kaji turned around and went the other way. By the end of the day, they were still taking about five minutes to find each other. Tired from running around the forest all day, he decided to call it quits. He ate the remaining fish and fell asleep.

* * *

**Big chapter? Bigger than most of mine... Working on getting bigger. I know this one is boring, so I tried to add more excitement into the next chapter! No cliffhanger here, better add one... It's exciting. I guess, if you think my story is so far. **

**Well, until next time!**


	8. Breaking Ice

**Chapter 8**

**Breaking Ice**

Several weeks later, Kaji and Xiphias had definitely improved. It was noticeable, but the process wasn't done yet.

"Man, I'm sick of eating fish." Kaji told Xiphias. Kaji felt Xiphias respond, he was agreeing with him. Kaji smiled, _The connection has strengthened, I just wish we were finished sooner._ Wiping the sweat from his face, he pushed aside the underbrush and continued walking. _Leaves, something, anything! Anything's better than fish, I can't believe that's what I've been eating for an entire month!_

"You lead." With a pull of a ripcord, Xiphias was spinning on the ground. He took of confidentially, and Kaji followed.

Xiphias darted into some bushes and Kaji had to retrieve him. He stuck his hand into the tangle of branches and pulled Xiphias back out.

"Ouch!" Kaji's hand was covered in scratches, it was beginning to bleed. Annoyed, he wiped the blood off on a dry leaf and examined the plant. _Don't know what this is for sure, but it's probably a wild blackberry plant._ He picked a berry and sniffed it. _Smells like blackberry, guess I'll have to take my chances._ Kaji put in his mouth and breathed a sigh of relief. _Blackberry._ He picked the rest and struggled to keep hold of them.

"Hey Xiphias, think you could freeze this for me?" he nudged Xiphias with his arm and it wobbled slowly in a circle.

Xiphias vibrated and Kaji held the blackberries above him. A ray of light came out from the top of Xiphias' face bolt and hit the blackberries. Transferring the frozen clump to his left hand, he caught Xiphias with his right.

"Thanks." He put Xiphias in his case and ran back to camp. He put the berries over the fire and the ice around them started to melt. The fire hissed as the cold water dropped into it. _Sounds like a snake._ He broke a blackberry free from the ice and gnawed on it.

He placed the blackberries on a log and absentmindedly poked the dying fire with a stick. It hissed in reply. Some scuffling overhead brought him back to his full senses. He looked up; a girl was standing on a high branch, her hand on the trunk.

"You called?" her voice was tipped with a challenge, _Probably a blader. She doesn't look easy to beat, from the looks of it._

"I did?" Kaji tried to show no fear, though he was feeling a bit of unease.

"If I hear a hiss in my vicinity, I come running."

"Yeah, that was just my fire, what do you want?"

"Well, if you didn't want anything from me, how about we battle?" The girl held out something for him to see. It was so far away that it looked like a blur.

"A bey battle?"

"Yes you idiot, what did you think?"

"It could've been anything; you should've clarified what it was."

"You're starting to get on my nerves."

"Is that a problem?" _Good, looks like she has a short temper. If I can play this well, I might just even the odds. _He gave himself a little kick._ Where's your self-confidence?_

"Of course it is!"

"Well why's that?"

"Ugh! Quit trying to play so cool! Listen to me, you're nothing! I can beat you anytime, anywhere in your style of play. So, what is it?"

_So I'm supposed to make a choice now? Better play it safe, until I can test her power._

"Let's have a best out of three match."

"Where?"

Kaji gave it some thought, "In the stream."

"Are you an idiot? Your bey will be washed away in the water!"

"Not if I don't lose."

"Geez, you have some nerve challenging me in my natural element."

"Natural element?"

The girl slapped her hand over her mouth, "Forget I said anything, so, who am I battling?"

"Well, I though you wanted to battle me."

"Your name, idiot, your name!"

_I was supposed to know that?_

"My name's Kaji, what's yours?"

"I'll tell you if you beat me."

Kaji gave her a quick glare, "Be there in five."

"I'll be there sooner."

The girl swerved up in the trees, _Well, I'd better get going…_ Kaji doused the fire and cover his berries with a leaf. He checked his case for Xiphias and took off for the stream.

When he arrived, the girl was already waiting on the other side of the lake, "Told 'ja I'd be here sooner!" her voice was taunting.

_I have to make _her_ angry, not the other way around!_ "Big deal."

The girl steamed, "Prepare your bey!"

Kaji popped the case open and grabbed Xiphias, "Right."

He placed Xiphias on his launcher and shifted into position.

"This is my bey, Spiral Hydrus, the water snake."

"Mine's Ice Xiphias, the Swordfish."

"How nice," she replied with a sneer, "Too bad you have to lose it!"

"Why?"

"The current with sweep away your bey along with any hopes you have of winning!"

"Fat chance!"

"Just try and win."

"Okay, 3!"

"2."

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Two streaks of ice and amber entered the water with a violent splash.

"Ready? Now go! Special move: Rapid Cyclone!"

The girl stuck her hand in the air and a large water twister rose up. Several large rocks rode around its swirling shape. Xiphias struggled to keep free as he was drawn towards the water.

"No! Xiphias!"

Xiphias was sucked in and blasted out of the top of the vortex. It clattered on the ground beside Kaji. He gritted his teeth, _She's strong, and if I want to stay in the game, I've got to win the next two matches._

"Oops," the girl gave an innocent smile, "Looks like overshot."

"This isn't over yet!"

"It was over before it started."

_Her words are meaningless taunts. I've got to stay focused._

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

Xiphias landed on a rock whose surface poked out of the water.

"Running away?"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Kaji replied with a grin, "Time to try it Xiphias!"

Xiphias rattled and glowed an icy blue. The surface of the rock froze and spread out over the stream, encasing Hydrus inside. It had stopped spinning.

"Uh…oopsies!" the girl said in a less than convincing smile. Kaji caught Xiphias and re-launched him at the ice, breaking it apart. The girl stuck her hand in and pulled it loose.

"Well, I'm not going to lose next time!" the girl stormed defiantly.

"You just try."

Seconds later, the two beys entered the uneven, melting surface.

"Ugh! This is so annoying! Hydrus, Fierce Current!"

The water increased and picked up speed, washing the ice and loose rocks away.

"There! That's better!"

Xiphias had barely been able to hold up against the current, its spin speed has decreased rapidly.

_We only have one change…_, "We can do this Xiphias, hit it! Now!"

Xiphias darted through the water, frozen energy charging around him.

_That's new…_

Kaji felt Xiphias' power building, but this time, it wasn't spinning wildly out of control.

_We might just have it!_

"Go!"

* * *

**Longest yet, suspense building, I guess. Dunno if I'll be able to submit another chapter tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	9. Return

**Chapter 9**

**Return**

Raw power crackled around Xiphias, freezing the water behind it. Xiphias darted towards Hydrus, an icy streak.

"Slither Hydrus!" Hydrus followed the girl's command and swerved expertly away from the attack.

_Great._ The icy power remained around Xiphias.

"Try again!" Xiphias tried to hit Hydrus over and over, each time failing as Hydrus moved in a snakelike pattern to avoid it.

Kaji tried to memorize the movement. _If I can predict where it'll go, Xiphias can hit it before it can get away!_ Xiphias started to wobble. _That's not good._

"Back Xiphias!" Xiphias moved back, but Hydrus continued its slithering pattern.

_This should be easy enough…_

"Wait for it…now! Special move! Icicle Drive!" Xiphias darted forward at the right second and smashed into Hydrus. It clattered out of the water, stuck in a chunk of ice.

"No fair!" the girl yelled, "You're not supposed to read my moves!"

"It's not against rules."

"Yeah? Well, it ought to be!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Shinja, don't wear it out."

"For some reason, I doubt that will happen."

"Why you…!"

"Well, see you!"

"Hey Mr. Smartypants, where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my camp."

"Not until we've had a rematch."

"Do we have to?"

"One on one, first bey to stop spinning loses."

"Guess I don't have a choice, 3!"

"2,1, Let it rip!"

Both beys clashed above the stream, knocking the other into the water.

"Alright, hit it now!" Xiphias headed towards Hydrus.

"Slither Hydrus!" Hydrus began to use its slither like pattern.

"Change of plans, move back!"

"Oh, trying that again?"

"It worked last time."

"Well, it's not going to work again!"

Hydrus picked up a more confusing pattern, complete with loops and bobs.

"See if you can memorize this one!" Shinja taunted.

"Don't have to!"

"What?!"

"Watch! Special move, Icicle Drive! Surround Hydrus!"

Ice formed around the area where Xiphias was spinning. It began to close around Hydrus.

"Not going to work!" Shinja pointed at the sky, "Special move, Rapid Cyclone!"

A cyclone of water rose up into the air, washing away the ice that had formed around it.

Kaji smiled, "Perfect."

"What's your plan?"

"Let me show you! Xiphias ride it to the top!"

"Like that'll work."

"Now, jump!" Kaji ignored her.

Xiphias leapt out of the water right above the swirling tornado.

"Yeah right, what kind of plan is that? I know what you're going to do. You're going to try to hit it from above!"

"You'd make a bad fortune-teller."

"Be quiet! Hydrus, shake it up!" The cyclone started shaking, blocking off any straight path to Hydrus.

"That won't help, Xiphias now! Special move, Icicle Drive!" Xiphias crashed into the cyclone. It began to freeze, trapping Hydrus at the bottom.

"Not again!"

The frozen cyclone crashed down, unable to hold its weight, breaking Hydrus from its trap.

"Looks like it's stopped spinning." Kaji put his hand in front of him and caught Xiphias.

"Hey Hotshot, let's go again!"

"Maybe tomorrow, Xiphias needs his rest."

"Chicken! You're just scared to battle!"

Kaji felt his anger rise, he fought to keep his cool, "I'm not chicken! I just don't want Xiphias to be damaged!"

Kaji bent over to pick up Spiral Hydrus, it was covered in scratches. "You should get Hydrus repaired."

Shinja stared at her feet, "I don't have the money."

"Some shops do it for free."

She glared at him, "I knew that."

"Then why did you tell me that you didn't have the money?"

"I forgot, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Kaji turned around and walked away. _So we finally mastered it Xiphias, do you think that it's time to return to the city? The world championships are coming soon, and I'd like to teach a thing or two to Team Silver Flight. Maybe we can do that if we join the official Japanese team… Right then, let's go._

Kaji doused the fire and walked out of the woods towards the road.

"Hey Xiphias, do you know which way it is?"

"Idiot, it's to the right." Shinja jumped out of a tree and landed in front of him.

"Were you following me?"

"I thought you said we could have a rematch tomorrow!"

"Well, I have to go back to the city for the World Championships."

"So you're going to try to join?"

"Yeah."

"Why's that?"

"I have to get rid of another Japanese team that entered the tournament."

"Sounds like a big mission. I'm coming along."

"What?"

"I said that I'm coming along."

"Why?"

"I want you in perfect condition for our rematch."

_This girl is weird…_

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Alright, alright." Kaji started walking down the road with Shinja following.

_You know, with her strength, she might actually make it into the team… After all, very few people can use special moves, and it looks like she knows quite a few._

"How much longer, I'm tired!" Shinja began to whine.

"We barely started!" Kaji replied impatiently.

"Come on…"

"Where'd all your stamina go?"

"Jumping through trees is easier that this!"

_You've got to be kidding me!_

Kaji returned to the city late the next day.

"Finally!" Shinja's face lit up, "Hey, my family lives here!"

"Your- what? Family?"

"Yeah, follow me!"

Shinja grabbed his wrist and ran, dragging him halfway across the city.

_I thought she didn't have any energy left…_

They arrived at a relatively small house and Shinja pushed open the door.

"I'm home!"

A tall woman, probably in her 40's, came up and pulled her inside.

"You've been gone so long; I was starting to get worried! You'd better have a good explaination!"

"I do Mom, Beyblade!"

"Oh, ok. You're free to go. Hey is that Kaji?"

Kaji looked at the woman, he was sure they had never met.

"I am, but how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm Mrs. Kousoku!"

"Kousoku? Then that means that Kousoku is-"

"A last name," the boy that he had previously battled appeared at the door.

"Why didn't you tell me your real name?" Kaji asked.

"I don't go around telling it to everyone I meet."

"Well, can you tell me it now?"

Kousoku ignored this and turned towards Shinja, "You've been busy."

Shinja answered with a glare.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Kousoku said, "Why don't you all come in for supper? Yes, you too Kaji."

"Oh, thank you," Kaji replied.

"I know how hard training can be, besides, you look like you need it."

Kaji nodded and stepped inside. _You know, this is really weird. The only people I've battled are Kousoku and Shinja, both from the same family. They seem like a nice family. Who knows, maybe Kousoku will lighten up to me and tell me his real name. Then we might be able to become friends. It'll be nice to know someone who knows more about this world. I have a feeling that I won't be able to fight this battle alone._


	10. Reunion

**Chapter 10**

**Reunion**

The table was abnormally quiet as everyone ate. _ I feel kind of awkward being here. I feel like I'm intruding. Better hurry and leave…_

Kaji finished up and carried his plate to the sink.

"Thank you for the meal," he said, trying to be polite.

Mrs. Kousoku looked up, as though she was, "Oh, just thinking," she replied, seeing the look on his face, "I'm glad you could eat dinner with us."

Kaji nodded and walked out the door. _Why was everyone so quiet?_ He dug Xiphias out of its container and looked at it. _Near perfect condition. Still, I'd better see if a bey shop can check it over…_

He walked around the city until he came out of the suburbs. He looked around, searching for a bey shop. _Is that one?_ Kaji ran up the street and looked across. A hamburger store? He rubbed his eyes, it had looked like one before… _Maybe I'm just tired._

Kaji returned to the spot under the bridge where he had first arrived. It felt kind of like home to him. _I'll have to find a shop tomorrow._ He slowly drifted off to sleep.

_The echoing darkness was back. It was still as much of a pain as always, but with Xiphias beside him, it felt a lot easier to bear. The giant, icy swordfish was hovering in the air next to him. He put his hand on the magnificent beast and a feeling of relief washed over him. He looked around. If it was going to be the same place, he was at least expecting something to happen. Something did happen. The echoes began to form words. _

_"Who do you want?" a disembodied voice whispered in the darkness._

_"Who…do I want?" he thought into the darkness._

_"Who do you want?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Do you want a friend?"_

_A…friend? Was it trying to tell him that he could bring a friend over to this world?_

_"Y-yes."_

_"Who do you want?"_

_A million names popped up in his head, but one stood out among the rest. The name of the friend who taught him about it. About Beyblade. He had taught him almost everything he knew. Then, I'll choose him, the friend who gave me Flame Aquario._

_"Bring…Sei."_

Kaji woke up from what felt like the most sleepless dream ever. He looked at the sky out from under the bridge. _It's still night…_

He looked to his left and saw his snoozing friend laying down right next to him. He had to keep himself from freaking out. _Those echo dreams, I have to be careful with them. It looks like they play a big part in my future._

Kaji sat down before falling back to sleep. _I'll probably have to explain it to him in the morning._

The first rays of the sun's light reached under the bridge and hit Kaji's eyes, waking him up. He wiped the grass of his clothes, damp from the morning dew. Sei was still sleeping, but Kaji felt wide awake. _Guess I'm waiting until he wakes up._

After an hour or so, Sei groaned and woke up. Kaji noticed a bright orange streak of color running down his hair. _Reminds me of Flame… Maybe he has Flame Aquario for his partner!_

"Is that you Kaji?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where am I? Last thing I remember was touching a flaming fireball, and I woke up here."

"Same happened to me about a month ago."

"Do you know why?"

Kaji shook his head, "Whenever I have these weird dreams something else weird comes to match. The first time was when I came here, the second during a battle, and the third, when I chose a person to come here. I picked you."

"Where is here?"

"I'm assuming it's the beyblading world. The occurrences and the bey's power levels match the ones shown on the show. Speaking of which, I'm assuming you got Flame Aquario?"

"Huh? Oh," Sei opened up his hand, "Yeah, it is. But I don't know how I know."

"I think it's because you're connected to it."

"Connected?"

"Yeah, you know the virtues they always taught in the show?"

Sei nodded.

"Well, it's all here, and you and your bey come pre-wired."

"So what've you been doing for the past month?"

"Training. In a forest. I never want to see tuna again."

"Is that what you ate?"

"Mostly."

"That must have sucked."

"Yeah, it did."

"So what do I do now that I'm here?"

"Well, the World Championships are coming up."

"Really? We should try to enter!"

"I was thinking about that. I want to enter to defeat Team Silver Flight."

"What's that?"

"It's a Japanese team that's trying to enter the World Championships without the WBBA's knowledge."

"No story is complete without a plot, and it seems like we've got a pretty good one right here!"

"Yeah, want to join me on my fight against them?"

"You bet! Anything for a friend."

Kaji stood up, "I was going to look for a Bey Shop to see if they can spot any problems with Xiphias."

"Is that your bey?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, do you mind if I come along?"

"Not at all."

Kaji took off towards the heart of the city, Sei following.

_So Sei's here. With him on the good side, Team Silver Flight doesn't stand a chance!_

Kaji pushed open the door to a bey shop. A very bored looking teen sat behind the cash register.

"Excuse me, miss, do you think you could check our beys for us?"

The girl perked up, "Of course!" she handed them a tray. Here, put your beys on here!"

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it off right in the middle, but I'm so tired, I can't type anymore. Sorry!**


	11. Test Run

**Chapter 11**

**Test Run**

Kaji placed his bey on the tray. Sei did the same.

"You can come back in an hour, or just wait here until then. It should take about that long to perform any major or minor treatments." the worker informed them.

"Ok." Kaji turned to Sei, "What should we do?"

"Waiting here is fine, I don't know what else we could do, and besides, we might not be safe without our beys."

Kaji smiled, _He knows that dangers, I guess that's an advantage of knowing the episodes inside and out._

The two boys sat by the front window and looked out. It was pretty empty outside, only an occasional passerby.

Sei looked at Kaji, "I'm still kinda confused about everything. Do you think you could answer some questions that have been bugging me?"

Kaji nodded.

"Do you know why I have Flame Aquario as my bey?"

"No, but it is possible that it was found to be the one most connected to you."

"Connected?"

"Yeah, you know how the characters in the show always said they were a team?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm guessing that it's connected to you in that sense. It's they bey that you'll be at your best using."

"Oh, that makes sense. Do you think that Team Silver thingy is up to anything scientific?"

"Team Silver Flight, I think, and they might be. Aren't evil science creations a common theme in the Anime?"

"Yeah, so, do the beyblades really move around?"

"Yep, they do."

"And do they really have such destructive force like in the show?"

"Yes, I was able to experience that in my first battle, but I used up so much of my strength that I ended up in the hospital for a few hours."

"The hospital? Really?"

"Yeah, and it was there that I met Kyoumu."

"Who's he?"

"The leader of Team Silver Flight."

"It looks like they've got it all planed out."

"It does. I just hope Xiphias is prepared for whatever they throw at us."

"It will be!" the shout came for the teen girl who was working in the back of the building.

"I'll trust you're doing a good job?" Kaji asked.

"Count on it," came the reply.

"Okay, thanks!"

"Glad I can help!"

Kaji turned back to Sei, who had been successful in finding a new question.

"Do you think I'll be able to control Aquario's strength?"

"We won't know until we try."

"Then let's try, right after this."

Sei nodded, "Last question, who else did you meet here?"

"Well, I met a boy whose last name is Kousoku, he wouldn't tell me his first. He has a sister. I met her in the forest. Her name's Shinja. But, other than Kyoumu, that's about it."

"Not much of a crowd," Sei joked.

"Yeah I know, but that's one of the effects for staying a forest for a month."

"I don't think I could do that."

"It's really quite annoying, only eating fish."

"I bet it is."

The two boys fell silent, leaving the other alone with their thoughts.

_I hope Sei can master Aquario's power easier than what I could. If I had to go back to that forest, I'd probably go nuts because of the all fish meals._

Eventually, the girl walked out from behind the store to the counter.

"I've fixed up your beys, I hope they work well for you!"

Kaji picked up Xiphias and checked him over. _Looks perfect. I'm glad I stopped here._

"Wow! This is the shiniest Beyblade I've ever seen!" Sei was apparently very happy with Aquario's results.

"Ready for a test?"

"Yeah!"

Kaji opened the door, "And thanks for fixing them up!"

The worker smiled and waved bye.

Sei returned it before he and Kaji went to the park.

"This is awesome!" Sei probably couldn't contain his excitement when he saw all of the bey stadiums.

"Well, why don't you give it a try?"

"Alright! Hey, why don't you launch too! It'll be just like old times!"

"Ok, sure!"

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

The two beys entered the stadium, orange and ice.

"This is so cool! I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"You'll have to concentrate if you're going to do a good job." Kaji told him. _If I win, I want it to be with both sides giving their all. So, even if I lose, I won't feel bad._

"Oh, right!" Sei faced the arena and pointed at Kaji, "No hard feelings, but you're going down!"

"Just like old times, buddy?"

"Just like old times."

"Alright then, Xiphias, go for it! Hit Aquario with all you've got!"

Xiphias streaked across the stadium, chips of ice flooding out from its tip.

"You too, Aquario!"

The bey's fusion wheels skimmed the other as they passed by and moved to the other sides of the stadium. Moments later, fire and ice rose up in their path. _I can tell this is not going to be easy. I think Sei already had good control over his bey's strength._

"Time to show you what I've learned! Special Move: Icicle Drive!"

Xiphias streaked back across the stadium, the ground freezing underneath.

"Charge, Aquario!" Sei wasn't going to back down without a fight.

Aquario surrounded itself with flames before charging straight at Xiphias. Fire and ice clashed, causing steam to rise up and cover the stadium.

"I can't see a thing!" Sei exclaimed.

"Nor can I, but even if we can't, that doesn't mean that the battle is over."

"I know!" Sei replied happily, "This battle probably has a lot more excitement in store then what's already happened!"

"Then let's keep going! Xiphias, push the steam away!"

Xiphias speed around the edges of the stadium and pushed the steam up.

"Visibility 100%! Let's go Aquario, hit it!" Sei shouted,

"Don't give in Xiphias, charge!"

The two beys smashed into each other and began to crack the stadium. Chunks of it started to fly out of the stadium in all directions.

"Let's go Xiphias!"

"Aquario!"

"Time for the final strike!"

"And I'll be the one dealing it!"

* * *

**So tired... Just wondering, is anyone actually reading this?**


End file.
